


Rain

by greendove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, We need more Yveseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendove/pseuds/greendove
Summary: Rain started pouring while Haseul was at Sooyoung's dorm, she's forced (not really) to stay over.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I already read all the Yveseul content, I had to make something myself.  
> Really wanted to make something short and sweet, I hope this is it.

Haseul was just finishing some self-made test she got from some internet blog when she heard the loud bangs from water landing outside Sooyoung’s window. She stood up from the single bed she was sitting on and looked outside.

Rain was pouring as fast as it could, it was forecasted to start raining until later that day, “Fuck! It’s night already,” Sooyoung lifted her face from her book and looked up to see the cute girl looking outside the window. “Well, they do say time passes fast when you’re having fun.”

Haseul rapidly looked over to her friend from the other side of the room, staring at her past her own glasses, “You’re kidding right? I’ve been stuck on the same question for hours!” Sooyoung reclined herself on the desk chair, finally stretching her limbs after hours of studying, letting a sigh of relief that lasted seconds, “I did offer my help, but you didn’t want it, so,” 

The short girl only scoffed at her and rushed to her friend’s bed, she closed her laptop not caring if the results would save, and started shoving everything that was laid on the bed into her backpack, books, pens, an unfinished package of cookies she was used to eating when stressed.

Sooyoung slide towards Haseul, her chair stopping when it hit her bed. “What are you doing?” the girl now beside her, asked. “I’m going home. If I leave now maybe I can catch the last bus,” It was 9pm and the last bust left in ten minutes, even if she ran, she wouldn’t catch it. Sooyoung only hummed at the girl. Haseul got past her friend, as she was on the way to get out and left the room. Not even saying goodbye.

She closed the door and headed towards the stairs, this college dorm was only four levels, Sooyoung was on the third floor. She stormed downstairs, backpack hanging from her shoulder, messy hair and cookie crumbs still on her shirt. As she reached the exit of the building, she remembered she needed a card to get out. ‘Shit!’

Haseul ran towards the stairs again. Even though she was in good shape, three levels of stairs were taking her breath out, going up was always harder than going down. When she reached Sooyoung’s door, without even knocking, her friend opened the door and pulled her in, “Get in, you idiot.” 

-

“Yeah mom, I tried getting on the last bus, but it already left when I reached the stop,” Sooyoung was now hearing lies, white lies she had to tell her mom so she could stay over. “Don’t worry about it, Sooyoung has an extra bed.” Haseul heard a chuckle coming from the girl laying on the bed and smacked her sheet-covered legs. “Goodnight mom, give a goodnight kiss to Latte for me.”

It was now 10pm, Haseul had texted her dad she was going to stay over at Sooyoung’s but one hour later her mom worriedly called Haseul. “I don’t think your mom is going to kiss Latte,” Sooyoung said, mocking her. “She better.” Haseul turned off the lights and got into the covers, facing Sooyoung.

The room was being bathed with moonlight coming from the window, rain still falling but now instead of alarming Haseul, it calmed her. The two girls were facing each other, staring at their other’s eyes, long eyelashes making shadows, and if Haseul didn’t know Sooyoung better, she would think there was some kind of red tint on the girl’s cheeks.

Minutes passed and calm breaths could be heard. Both girls were tired after a day full of studying. It was the last week of college, everyone was studying at the library and there all comfortable spaces were already taken, so Sooyoung invited Haseul to her room so they could study together.

“Y-you look cute on my shirt,” Sooyoung was the first to talk, it seemed like she stuttered but Haseul dismissed it, “I look cute on everything.” Haseul said, shooting a cocky smile to the girl in front. She expected a witty remark from Sooyoung, she always had something to say, what she didn’t expected was the red tint on her cheeks getting more pronounced.

“Yeah…you do” Sooyoung softly said, closing her eyes, and it threw Haseul off her thoughts. ‘Did I just made Sooyoung blush?’ her heart skipped a beat at the thought, and felt her own face growing to match the color of Sooyoung’s cheeks. She wasn’t sure though, she wanted to test it.

It didn’t take too long before Haseul figured something out, she got closer to the girl who she presumed still wasn’t asleep, judging by the heavy breathing on her chest. She touched the other girl’s leg with her own, “Sooyoung… I’m cold,” and she saw how her friend’s eyelids got squished hard before being opened to see a pouting Haseul. 

“Uhhh, I-I can take out the other cover, it’s on the closet, you want it?” now Haseul was sure something was up with her friend, Sooyoung never stuttered, and now she had done it twice. “No, you’re hot enough to keep me warm.” Haseul kept pressing the matter as she moved closer to her friend, touching Sooyoung’s legs with her knees and setting her arm on her waist.

As she got closer, Haseul felt the girl’s heartbeat get faster, she could almost hear it, but she also felt her own doing the same. Both girls staring at each other, again. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the comfort from the girl’s closeness.

“Hey, um, I don’t think it’s fair of you to do this,” her friend shyly said to her. Haseul knew something was off and felt herself getting the victory as she felt the girl in front was about to explain why. She looked into her friend’s eyes and they were soft; eyebrows softly squished together, “You know how I feel about you and now you’re just mocking me.” she could only blink at her friend’s statement, ‘mocking her?’ That wasn’t what Haseul expected, she would never mock Sooyoung.

She saw the hurt in her friend’s eyes each second she went without saying something, so she just blurted out the first thing on her mind, “How do you feel about me?” Sooyoung seemed to be mad at her and turned around, back facing Haseul. ‘Is she angry?’ Haseul’s mind was working as fast as it could, ‘What is going on?’ She was being flooded with these riddles from Sooyoung and she didn’t know how to answer them.

“Sooyoung, what the hell are you talking about?” she said, turning her friend around, her face was now hovering over of what it looked like a sad and… disappointed Sooyoung. She only wanted to see what was wrong with her friend and now she was turning everything around. “What are those feelings I’m mocking?” as the last word rolled out of Haseul’s tongue, she felt herself being dragged into those sparkling eyes of Sooyoung, moonlight clearing the darkness for her. And she realized, ‘Romantic feelings?’

“Oh.” Haseul sat up, her back hitting the bed rest and her mind going in circles. She took her time before asking Sooyoung, “But, how?” she looked over to the girl still laying on the bed, “What do you mean ‘how’?” Haseul didn’t answer, she kept her eyes fixated on the other girl. “Well, um, you’re a really pretty girl, and you’re a lot of fun to be arou-” 

“No, no, no, not that,” a confused Haseul said. “How the hell was I supposed to know you had those feelings?!” she fake-angry yelled, snapping out the endearing words coming from Sooyoung. The girl she likes, the girl she spent months pinning over, is telling her she has feelings for her. ‘Unbelievable’ Haseul thought.

“No way you didn’t know about my feelings,” she started, matching Haseul’s tone, “On Valentine’s day I gave you that heart-shaped box full of chocolates, with that cheesy pick-up line.” She was right, they spent Valentine's day together. Sooyoung took her to her favorite restaurant, bought her a rose from a flower shop they passed by, hell, she even drove her back home, goodbye kiss and everything, but friends do that too! “I even went to your house and had dinner with you and your parents!” Sooyoung’s hands were now on her own hair, showing her frustration.

“Okay, yes! Those are all romantic gestures,” Haseul was starting to realize maybe some actions could be taken as romantic, “But they’re also friendly gestures!” She tried to keep those moments as friendly, in that time she didn’t want to scare the other girl. “You never outright told me you liked me!”

“I… you’re right,” Sooyoung sighed, and all trace of frustration and fake anger disappeared from both. Furrowed brows finally resting. Haseul saw how Sooyoung sulked right into the bed, covering her face with the covers. Fingers sticking out. Cute. 

Was the cute girl, laying beside her, really having feelings for her? Haseul felt herself getting flustered at the thought of Sooyoung liking her back and not realizing it. 

A muffled sound interrupted her thoughts, thoughts provoked by the same girl making the sound. Sooyoung probably took Haseul’s lack of answer as her words weren’t heard and let herself out of the covers, “Get in here, idiot,” and got herself covered again. 

Haseul followed the instructions of the soft voice.

They were now under the covers. Outside of them, they could see their faces, right now it was pitch black. Haseul felt a warm hand grab hers, being moved to be placed on what it felt like a soft warm marshmallow but was just the other girl’s cheek. She really wanted to squish it but now wasn’t the time. “You want me to tell you or to show you?” If Haseul was asked about that moment, she would describe it as her heart racing so fast it left her body while butterflies were dancing on her stomach. “Whatever, I can do both.” She heard before the girl close their gap. She felt was she desired since she saw the girl. Soft lips met another soft pair, and Haseul left her body be engulfed by the sensation.

The hand already on Sooyoung’s cheek, went to grab long and silky hair, pushing the girl’s head towards her to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, lips crashing onto others, hands roaming through necks, hair being caressed, and legs tangled under the sheets. 

After what felt like only seconds, the kisses started getting lazier and softer until Sooyoung pulled away, pausing their actions. Even though they couldn’t see each other, Haseul could perfectly see Sooyoung’s eyes shining, she took it as a visual manifestation of her fondness for Sooyoung. In reality, it was just was the lack of oxygen and energy messing with her. 

“I like you Haseul,” Peck on her lips. “And I’m sorry, I really thought you knew I liked you.” Sooyoung pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah… I mean, your hints were really crappy, but it’s okay. I like you too.” And before she could start kissing her again, something flashed on Haseul’s mind.

“I have to say, you did make some great points with that family dinner thing,” Sooyoung hummed her response and started kissing the girl’s cheek, slow and sweet. Hands running through short hair.

“You think my mom thinks we’re having sex?” she made Sooyoung laugh and felt the girl puff her cheeks. Haseul knew how adorable her soon-to-be girlfriend looked when she did that and couldn’t resist embracing her waist, pulling her closer and entangling their legs together. “Well, I don’t think tonight is the night,” she kept on kissing Haseul until she reached her lips and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, “But, it could rain again after finals.”

-

Sleeping on the same bed as Sooyoung was great but waking up to Sooyoung by her side and the smell of fresh bread and coffee was a dream come true.

“Good morning, sleepy bird,” Sooyoung said as she started running her fingers through Haseul’s messy hair. “I got you some something,” Sooyoung stood up and went to grab something from her desk. “Yeah, I can smell it.” Haseul said, stretching her legs in the bed, taking up the space Sooyoung had last night.

The taller girl handed a sign and her glasses to Haseul. The paper read ‘Apartment available, five-minute walk from main campus.’ Haseul didn’t even continue reading the sign, she already had searched for apartments in the zone, most of them nice and cheap but none of them allowed pets, the main reason she didn’t leave her parents’ home.

Sooyoung tapped on the sign where it read ‘Pets allowed.’

“Well, guess we’re going apartment hunting, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Haseul is doing well and enjoying the company of Latte :)


End file.
